dufour_ddfandomcom-20200213-history
Character List
Tritiana would be a dull place without the colourful people who inhabit it! Here is listed the Player Characters, Non-Player Characters controlled by the DM, and those who once walked the lands. Player Characters Ariana - Wild Elf Ranger (Conclave of the Beast) - “I just want to hang with my micro-griffon.” Khunbish Raga - Human Fighter (Eldritch Knight) - “How do I tell Makuta he’s not the man of my dreams?” Nex Nyx - Tiefling Druid (Circle of Dreams) - “I like trees more than I like you.” Nix Nyx - Tiefling Sorcerer (Wild Magic) - “I swear, that was already on fire when I got here.” Undine - Aquatic Elf Fighter (Arcane Archer) - “I’m not drunk enough for this.” Victoria Bellarosa - Human Rogue (Mastermind)/Warlock (Hexblade) - “Have some gold sweetie, it’ll make everything better.” Non-Player Characters This list of Non-Player Characters is presented alphabetically by first name, divided into two sections: Current (those who are presently alive and relevant), and Historical (those who are deceased, including important historical and legendary figures). Current NPCs Antroz Norvilya - Supreme General of the Brotherhood, Makuta’s regent Ashile Shintosa - White Mage, former member of the Companions Axonn - Co-leader of the Children of Bahamut Brutaka - Co-leader of the Children of Bahamut The Crimson Shadow - Mysterious master thief Fayorid Millerson - Man-at-Arms to Luna Silverhand Gravelyn Norvilya - High General of the Brotherhood, daughter of Antroz Luna Silverhand - Countess, General, former leader of the Companions Makuta - Ancient evil in a box, God-Slayer, Brotherhood leader Mlingh Sesh-Wahn Tchik’ken - High priestess of ______, former member of the Companions Nax Nyx - Older brother of Nex and Nix, wizard Nektann Piraka - Tiefling crime boss, head of the Piraka Family Nox Nyx - Younger sister of Nex and Nix, bard Nux Nyx - Younger brother of Nex and Nix, warlock Vamprah - Supreme Magus of the Brotherhood, mysteriously mute spellcaster Historical NPCs Anoriel Halaravi - Mlingh’s daughter, chosen hero, Tauri Eren incarnate. Artemis Anatolie Achtod Aditi - Paladin Knight, former member of the Companions Daimao - Master thief, former member of the Companions Eclipse - Clone of Luna Silverhand, general of the Brotherhood Erik the Uniter - First High King of Ferravertia Geminus - Brotherhood Clone-Master Halvarth the Green - Famous ranger and Green Mage, wrote the Beastiarum Imreil Halaravi - “The Black Falcon”, former Brotherhood spy, member of the Companions Isilion Halaravi - Mlingh’s son, chosen hero, the Dragon Reborn Krikha Tholoke - Brotherhood spymaster, mentor and later nemesis to Imreil Nyja - Mother of the Nyx Family, extraordinary spellcaster Orijax - Father of the Nyx Family, famous Pirate “Ori One-Eye” Storm - Clone of Ashile Shintosa, Brotherhood archmage Thingol Elladan - Nearly mythical founder of the Elladan Empire Vanya Elladan - Former Empress of Elladan, led the alliance in the last Brotherhood Wars Wilfred Whitemane - Founder of the King’s Rangers of Terriana, expert in nature magic Xanith - Crazed lich and magical item creator Category:Characters